It is known that heavy alcohol use can lead to liver complications, including alcoholic hepatitis which is often characterized by fatty liver and inflammation. Alcoholic hepatitis can ultimately lead to cirrhosis of the liver (scarring) and hardening of the liver tissue.
Individuals that do not consume excessive amounts of alcohol can also be found to have liver disease complications. Non-alcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD) is understood to encompass a variety of liver diseases, including steatosis (simple fatty liver), non-alcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH) and advanced scarring of the liver (cirrhosis). NASH has traditionally been diagnosed by means of a liver biopsy to characterize the liver histology, particularly with respect to the characteristics of inflammation, fibrosis and steatosis (fat accumulation). NASH then generally prefers to clinical findings based upon the liver biopsy of a patient with steatohepatitis, combined with the absence of significant alcohol consumption (Neuschwander-Tetri, B. A. and S. H. Caldwell (2003) Hepatology 37(5): 1202-1209). In NASH, fat accumulation is seen in varying degrees of inflammation (hepatitis) and scarring (fibrosis). Patients having NASH are also often characterized by abnormal levels of liver enzymes, such as aspartate aminotransferase (AST, GOT) and alanine aminotransferase (ALT, GPT). However, a clinical diagnosis of NASH still depends upon a liver biopsy to assess the histologic characteristics of the patient's liver, such that histological examination of liver biopsy tissue is often characterized as the “gold-standard” technique for the assessment of liver fibrosis (Neuschwander-Tetri, ibid).